Expectations - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve gets some insights on what lies ahead from someone who's been there.


_Sammy and Ilna: ups, downs, all arounds you show what amazing people and friends you are._

 _REALMcRollers: thanks for joining us on a journey we're loving more than you can imagine._

* * *

 **Expectations**

 **McGarrett/Rollins Home**

Danny grinned at his friends as he took a handful of nachos and nodded towards Steve. "He finished the book, didn't he?" he asked Catherine.

"Of course he did." Her smile lit her eyes.

"How many times?"

"Cover to cover?" She took a sip of lemonade. "Twice, with highlighting."

Steve shook his head. "He's right here you know."

"Highlighting." Danny's eyes reflected his amusement. "And I know you're right here. You're kinda big to miss." At Steve's eye roll he winked at Catherine, but his tone grew momentarily serious. "It's not that I expected anything less, but it's nice to see you being as immersed in everything as I was. A little more intense of course, because you're … _you_ , so." He shrugged. "I think it's time for our first little Q and A. Or better yet, how's an open forum with advice strike you?"

Catherine stood as Grace's voice reached them from the surf. "Auntie Cath, are you coming in?" Bending to kiss Steve quickly, she patted his chest and said, "I'll leave you to the Q and A with Professor Williams." Her nose crinkled with her effort to suppress a laugh. "I did get one piece of advice earlier that Carrie remembered from when her sister in law was pregnant with Connor," she chuckled.

"And what was that?" Steve raised his brows as he saw her tiny grin break through.

"Apparently, it's important to discuss circumcision before hand in case you have a boy, because, and I quote, 'you and the guy with the penis that got you pregnant should agree on if all the ones in the house should look alike or not.' " She could no longer hold back her full on laughter when Danny burst into a guffaw of his own.

Catherine wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes before she pecked Steve's lips and turned to run towards the tideline where Grace and Cammie were waiting.

Steve ran a hand through his hair. "All busting aside, do you see what I mean? We need to consider all kinds of stuff we've never thought about …"

Danny was still smiling as he shook his head "I knew Grace was a girl so that one wasn't on my radar, but let me tell you a few other things the books don't cover." He tilted his beer at Steve. "Most important is _relax_ , babe. I know that sounds impossible, but it really does all work out fine. I could tell you as long as you love them, feed them and change them, it's all good," he smiled, "but, like you, I was that guy who wanted all the details on every possible scenario." He rubbed his hands together. "Sal gave me a few more than I asked for and I've waited fourteen years to be on the other side of this little equation, so listen, my friend, to part one of _Professore_ Williams' list of stuff nobody tells you."

Steve leaned forward like he was being briefed for a mission, and his partner gleefully started with, "Okay, the first thing Sal told me - and this was my little sister's husband, so...yeah …" he shuddered slightly, "but it came in handy."

"What did?

"He told me to 'get used to the idea of taking a break from sex - sometimes a long one, during and after pregnancy, but, wait -" His eyes crinkled at the corners with mirth. "Skip that - I forgot who I was talking to, because you're probably not going to become a sex-camel like the rest of us."

Steve twitched a grin as Danny continued, "And pregnancy brain is real. Very, very real. It starts with looking for her keys while they're in her hand, which is kinda cute. Then it becomes leaving the door to a condo in NJ open in zero-degree weather and freezing us out while simultaneously leaving us susceptible to a home invasion. But you can't mention anything she forgets to her when she's actually pregnant. Because even if she's tired, not giving you any Barry White time, can't remember anything, making you crash on the couch because you don't fit in your own bed because of the giant body pillows, and acting a tiny bit - or a whole lot - cranky, Catherine will be carrying your child and all _your_ complaints are thereby dismissed."

It took Steve a full fifteen seconds to respond.

Because his brain stopped transmitting orders to his mouth. It stopped doing everything, including reminding his lungs to breathe. Everything except replaying Danny's words over and over, ' _your child … carrying your child … Catherine will be carrying your child ...Catherine carrying your child …"_

When the flood of warmth ebbed from where it had begun in his chest and burned to the top of his skull, Steve cleared his throat, took a deep, shuddering breath and continued, "I'm not gonna complain." He shook his head. "I just want her comfortable, I want - I _need_ to help. Even before she's pregnant, like I said when I asked about the book."

For all the world Steve would seem to be in his normal state of control. A man whose breath had caught and caused a brief cough. He hadn't skipped a beat in the conversation. If Catherine were there, however, she'd know.

Know how hearing it spoken out loud made it that much more REAL.

Know how the rush of awe and surge of wonder touched the heart she'd helped starting to heal back in a diner 20 years ago.

As the words echoed in his head, he'd felt the strongest emotion of all. A wave of love for Catherine that literally rendered him breathless.

Danny could see the emotions play across the normally stoic face of his best friend and a little flurry of anticipation at seeing the man he considered a brother holding his own child made him smile broadly. What he actually said out loud was, "Good. That's good, but don't be too ... _you_ and overdo the ' _help_ ' too much, because her response will rightfully be, 'I'm not sick, I'm pregnant, don't coddle me' or the ever popular, 'I'm growing a human being in my body that I'll eventually have to push out, so - what were you saying, again?' "

Steve was looking a little concerned and Danny smiled. "Look, it's fine, it's better you know, that's all. Catherine's gonna be a trooper, like she is at everything she's ever done. Oh, and she's going to worry you'll feel left out when the baby comes. Some guys even get jealous."

"That's … I'd _never_." Steve said adamantly. "Never," he repeated, more to himself than out loud as his eyes found Catherine as she effortlessly dove beneath a wave and resurfaced smoothly.

"Like I said, some guys feel left out." Danny's expression turned nostalgic.

"You didn't." Steve stated a fact. He knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"Not for a nanosecond. Actually, I was a little concerned Rachel would. Because I bonded with Grace so intensely." He ran a hand through his hair as a light breeze picked up. "I loved her so much that I literally spent every minute I could with her."

Steve's smile was soft as he glanced towards the water where Grace was swimming with Catherine. "Of course you did."

"Of course I did." Danny nodded, then his eyes left his daughter and settled back on his partner.

"So …" Steve ran a hand over his face, absorbing all the information. "What about after … like when you brought Gracie home?"

"Excellent question, Grasshopper," Danny referenced the 70s TV show with a grin. "To start, here's a few that we should have done … like _alternate_ feedings because that can give you each a 4 hour block of continuous sleep - if you're lucky. And I know you two can sleep an hour and take on the Taliban, but seriously, nothing prepares you for that lack of sleep stupor." He grinned. "Which leads me to - if Cath is going to breastfeed, _clearly_ label the breast milk. You'll make that mistake only once."

Steve's face blanched.

"Ah ha, Mister 'I ate bugs and drank airag when I was in the SEALs', we found something else that never entered your radar, didn't we?"

"ah - yeah."

"Ha!" Glee spread across his face at his best friend 's expression. "And get a jumperoo thingy. The kid's gonna be a Rollins and a McGarrett so maybe an industrial strength one. See, you're gonna get bombarded with all these things because babies are business. You really don't need three quarters of 'em. The human race has survived plagues and natural disasters and velociraptors eating people like Chicken McNuggets without heated baby wipes."

"How do you … know you're not screwing up?" His eyes drifted again to his niece.

"You don't. Ever. Every time I think I'm doing great the universe throws me a curveball. The older they get, the bigger the curves. But it's the best thing I've ever done. Or will do. You know that better than anyone."

"Gracie's amazing, if we can do half the job you've done…"

"Now you're gonna make me misty," he teased but the sincerity behind his words rang true, "but thanks, that means a lot." He popped a chip in his mouth and his look morphed from grateful to bemused. "Oh and one more thing …"

Steve knew that look. "What?"

"Let's just say it's a good thing your footwear of choice is combat boots."

"Why's that?"

"Cause you're gonna wanna wear 'em in the delivery room. Remember the separation gush? And the placenta? That's not all you're gonna be walking through. And while I know you're no stranger to blood and fluids and garden variety gore, it's a _whole_ world of difference when it's coming from your wife. And you're trying to maintain your balance while being teary eyed after cutting a cord. So, yeah. Shoes you can toss or wash."

Steve was about to respond when Catherine and Grace joined them on the deck.

"Hey, hungry?"

"Starving!" Grace helped herself to a huge bite of the sandwich that was on her dad's plate, saying, "thanks, Danno," with a smile as she ran for the house to change.

Danny exchanged a look with his partner and shook his head with a smile. "Best thing."

As Catherine settled next to him on the bench and his had came to rest lightly on her knee, Steve nodded slowly. "Definitely."

 _# End thanks for reading_

* * *

 _Not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi or ask a question,  
_ _ **drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at __**community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
